


When Rose Meets Juleka

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AU Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In 1930s Paris, Rose meets a goth girl named Juleka.





	When Rose Meets Juleka

1933

Rose was walking to the dorm room.

"Well Rose you graduated from high school you passed the college exam and you got a new roommate I mean what's the worst that could happen"

Rose opened the door.

Rose had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress, a light pink cloche hat and matching shoes with light pink bows.

Rose said "Hey guys"

Marinette and Alya said "Hi Rose"

Marinette had bluish black hair and bluebell eyes. She wears a grayish red dress and black Mary Jane shoes.

Alya had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She wears glasses, a potato sack dress and black flat shoes.

Rose gasped "I just loved your dresses"

Marinette said "Thanks Alya and I made our dresses."

But Rose, Alya and Marinette sees a goth girl with black hair in a bobcut and brown eyes. She wears a purple cloche hat, a black dress and black shoes.

Rose said "Hi I'm Rose what's yours"

The girl said "Juleka"

Rose hugged Juleka much to Juleka's dismay.

Rose and Juleka went to drama class where they gets an A+ much to Chloe's dismay.

Rose and Juleka went to math class where they gets an A+

And then Rose and Juleka went to science class where they gets an A+

Chloe was getting worried because she didn't told her mother about her bad grades.

Sabrina gets an A+ on her test.


End file.
